UN FINAL, CASI FELIZ
by Roguelion
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Toby hubiese aparecido momentos antes de que mr. Todd arrojara a la sra. Lovett a la caldera?


UN FINAL, CASI FELIZ

¿No le conozco? Eso es lo que a dicho – comentaba Mr. Todd con la mirada fija en el cadaver de Lucy – Y usted lo sabia

Lo hice por usted- contesto Mrs. Lovett esperando hacerlo entrar en razón con esa frase

El Sr. Todd había descubierto que su querida Lucy habia estado viva todo el tiempo, que la señora Lovett la persona a la que el creia su gran amiga le había mentido porque estaba "enamorada" de el.

_Ohh que gran error Mrs. Lovett –_ Pensaba Todd mientras se dirijia hacia la aterrada señora

Mientras cantaban la que seria su ultima canción, Mr. Todd se acercaba con navaja en mano hasta ella que retrocedia a cada paso.

Pero el la llamaba y ella volvio a acudir a sus brazos.

Juntos bailaban el ultimo vals el señor Todd completamente enfurecido y a cada paso más cerca de la enorme caldera.

¿Sabe Mrs. Lovett? Tenia usted toda la razón hay que dejar los fantasmas del pasado atrás, la vida es para los vivos – le dijo Todd mientras se paraba dejandola espaldas a la caldera – cosa que usted ya no sera

Cuento Mr. Todd se disponia a empujarla por la puerta aparecieron policias junto a Toby.

¡ES EL AGENTE ESE SEÑOR ES EL QUE ESTABA OBLIGANDO A MI MADRE A HACER TODAS ESAS COSAS! – gritaba Toby, mientras la señora Lovett aprovecho el desconcierto de Todd para alejarse de su lado

Mientras algunos de los policias se encargaban de quitarle a Todd el arma y apresarlo otros registraban el lugar y preguntaban a la señora.

Su hijo ha venido a nosotros contandonos varias cosas hacerca de lo ocurrido aquí – comenzo a explicar el gendarme – Nos conto que el señor Sweneey Todd le daba la carne ya picada para que usted la cocinara a su antojo y que hasta hace poco no se enteraron de donde procedia esa carne

Asi es señor – corroboro la señora Lovett agradeciendo internamente a su ahijado por tal mentira que solto- _ Despues de esto le dejare hacer lo que le plazca, mi pobre niño_ – Lo que mi hijo les a contado es enteramente cierto, me di cuenta cuando vi al señor Turpin subir a afeitarse y poco tiempo despues oi un ruido proveniente de la sala de calderas y baje y vi eso – dijo señalando el cadaber del juez, el alguacil y todos los demás

Gracias por su testimonio señora Lovett - agradecio el gendarme – con su testimonio el del niño , el simple hecho de que estuviera apunto de morir y sumando que el señor Todd estaba armado con una navaja y lleno de sangre son suficientes medio para llebarlo a la guillotina

Mrs. Lovett no sabia que pensar por un lado estaba viva y libre de toda sospecha y agradecia a los otros gendarmes llebarse a Todd para que no hechase por tierra toda la mentira, pero por otro su gran amor (aunque tratara de matarla) iba a ser guillotinado, dibagaba en sus pensamientos cuando una pequeña mano cogio las suyas

Usted tranquila Ms. Lovett, todo se a arreglado, ya le dije que nadie le haria daño – dijo Toby sonriendole

Si cariño tienes razón – despues de contestarle la señora Lovett se dirijio al gendarme – ahora, tal vez podriamos ir a descansar a sido, una noche muy larga

Si claro por supuesto señora – contesto este mientras subian las escaleras- deben descansar y olvidarse de este terrible incidente, mandaremos a alguien para que se encarge de todo lo que hay en el sotano, agradeceria que no entraran

Por supuesto caballero nadie entrar- dijo Nellie acompañadolo a la puerta- muchisimas gracias de nuevo- se despidio haciendo un gesto con la mano

Nellie Lovett creia que su corazón se saldria de su pecho cuando cerro la puerta y se recosto en ella por unos segundos, despues abrio los ojos y vio a Toby mirandola fijamente, fue hacia el y…

Lo abrazo sorprendentemente lo apreto contra si mientras respiraba calmadamente, unos minutos más tarde se separo de el.

¿Lo sabias?- inquirio esta mirandolo fijamente

Si, lo descubri cuando me encerro hay abajo –dijo Toby

¿Entonces porque has dicho eso? Deberias estar furioso y podias haberte vengado de mi –Lovett estaba intrigada

No podia hacer otra cosa, dije que la salvaria de cualquier cosa, gracias a usted tengo una casa donde dormir, comida caliente y muchas más cosas y usted siempre me a cuidado muy bien – Toby hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar

Mrs. Lovett no cabia en su asombro y no sabia que decir simplemente lo abrazo de nuevo y le dijo al oido:

_Lo que ha pasado aquí sera nuestro secreto y a partir de ahora viviremos tu y yo como una familia ¿de acuerdo?_

Toby solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su madre.

**---------------------------------- FINN -----------------------**

**EPILOGO.**

El señor Sweeney Todd fue degollado por asecinato en la plaza mayor del pueblo.

Y la señora Lovett junto con el pequeño Toby, siguieron su vida en el "emporio de la empanada" en la calle fleet. Solos ellos dos unidos como una gran familia, de solo dos personas, y con un oscuro secreto que quedaria entre las paredes de esa pequeña tienda.

* * *

Espero que os gusto me parecio buena idea cambiarle el final a la pelicula, la estaba viendo cuando me vino la idea.

Espero vuestra opinión


End file.
